Conventionally, an air cleaner has been used in a vehicle and/or the like in order to remove dust and/or the like mixed with air supplied to the vehicle's engine (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-121165). This kind of air cleaner is such that a path for air is formed from an opening to a filter. Air that has entered from the opening flows to the outside after dust and/or the like has been removed by the filter.
In the above-described air cleaner, a structure suitable for cleaning air is preferable. More specifically, a structure that is compact yet is such that resistance (airflow resistance) when air is passing through the filter does not become large is preferable.
In consideration of the foregoing, an objective of the present disclosure is to provide a structure that is compact and suitable for reducing airflow resistance.